headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
All-American Comics Vol 1
| next = }} All-American Comics was an American comic book series that was published by All-American Publications specializing in anthology stories as well as delving into the superhero fantasy genre. The series began publication in April, 1939 and was later purchased by National Periodical Publications, which eventually evolved into DC Comics. After a span of 102 issues, the title changed to ''All-American Western'' in November, 1948 and finally to ''All-American Men of War''. The series continued publication under this title until 1966. All-American Comics is most famous for introducing the Golden Age versions of both Green Lantern and the Atom. Note: Individual issues will be linked as they become available. 1-50 * All-American Comics 1 * All-American Comics 2 * All-American Comics 3 * All-American Comics 4 * All-American Comics 5 * All-American Comics 6 * All-American Comics 7 * All-American Comics 8 * All-American Comics 9 * All-American Comics 10 * All-American Comics 11 * All-American Comics 12 * All-American Comics 13 * All-American Comics 14 * All-American Comics 15 * All-American Comics 16 - 1st Green Lantern. * All-American Comics 17 * All-American Comics 18 * All-American Comics 19 * All-American Comics 20 * All-American Comics 21 * All-American Comics 22 * All-American Comics 23 * All-American Comics 24 * All-American Comics 25 - 1st Doctor Mid-Nite. * All-American Comics 26 * All-American Comics 27 * All-American Comics 28 * All-American Comics 29 * All-American Comics 30 * All-American Comics 31 * All-American Comics 32 * All-American Comics 33 * All-American Comics 34 * All-American Comics 35 * All-American Comics 36 * All-American Comics 37 * All-American Comics 38 * All-American Comics 39 * All-American Comics 40 * All-American Comics 41 * All-American Comics 42 * All-American Comics 43 * All-American Comics 44 * All-American Comics 45 * All-American Comics 46 * All-American Comics 47 * All-American Comics 48 * All-American Comics 49 * All-American Comics 50 51-102 * All-American Comics 51 * All-American Comics 52 * All-American Comics 53 * All-American Comics 54 * All-American Comics 55 * All-American Comics 56 * All-American Comics 57 * All-American Comics 58 * All-American Comics 59 * All-American Comics 60 * All-American Comics 61 * All-American Comics 62 * All-American Comics 63 * All-American Comics 64 * All-American Comics 65 * All-American Comics 66 * All-American Comics 67 * All-American Comics 68 * All-American Comics 69 * All-American Comics 70 * All-American Comics 71 * All-American Comics 72 * All-American Comics 73 * All-American Comics 74 * All-American Comics 75 * All-American Comics 76 * All-American Comics 77 * All-American Comics 78 * All-American Comics 79 * All-American Comics 80 * All-American Comics 81 * All-American Comics 82 * All-American Comics 83 * All-American Comics 84 * All-American Comics 85 * All-American Comics 86 * All-American Comics 87 * All-American Comics 88 * All-American Comics 89 * All-American Comics 90 (1st Icicle) * All-American Comics 91 * All-American Comics 92 * All-American Comics 93 * All-American Comics 94 * All-American Comics 95 * All-American Comics 96 * All-American Comics 97 * All-American Comics 98 * All-American Comics 99 * All-American Comics 100 * All-American Comics 101 * All-American Comics 102 * All-American Comics Vol 2 1 * Comic Cavalcade Archives 1 * Great Comic Book Heroes (HC) * Golden Age Green Lantern Archives 1 * JSA All-Star Archives 1 * Secret Origins of the Super DC Heroes (TPB) * All-American Comics redirects to this page. * Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern, was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #16. * Al Pratt, the Golden Age Atom, was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #19. * Charles McNider, the Golden Age Doctor Mid-Nite, was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #25. * Molly Mayne, the Golden Age Harlequin, was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #89. * Super-villain Solomon Grundy was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #61. * Joar Mahkent, also known as the super-villain The Icicle, was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #90. * Scribbly and Hop Harrigan - though having very little influence on the mainstream Golden Age DC Universe, were both introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #1. * Magic user Sargon the Sorcerer was introduced in ''All-American Comics'' #25. * A one-shot revival issue, ''All-American Comics'', Volume 2 #1 was released in May, 1999 as part of a series of similarly-themed one-shot books and was part of "The Justice Society Returns!" storyline. * * * Category:DC Comics Category:All-American Publications